Good Girls Go To Heaven
by Elphaba-TheDefiant
Summary: 'My name is Alison DiLaurentis and this is the story of how I died.' We all know pieces of that night but what if the truth was completely different from everything we knew? My take on this so AU probably :P A little bit of Emily/Alison. Three parter! Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, Alison, Emily, A, or anything else mentioned! The anagram's all mine though ;
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alison DiLaurentis and this is the story of how I died. You might think that you already know this story but you _don't_. Not at all. This isn't some lie fed to you by the police. This is the truth, and only the truth. This isn't the tale of that time I was buried alive. This is a much different tale. I really should explain, shouldn't I? Okay, let's start with the night of the 7th grade sleepover. The night I disappeared.

I had just left the barn after my argument with Spencer when whoever it was hit me over the head. I blacked out, obviously. What, did you think my skull's made out of titanium? Anyway, I woke up pretty quickly, at least I assume I did, and found myself in a box. For those of you who are correcting me, saying it's a coffin, I'm sarcastically clapping right now. Yes, I was in a coffin that was probably buried six feet under. I knew I was essentially fucked but I figured that if I was going to die then I might as well die trying to survive. I was panicking badly and to be honest, I didn't care about getting hurt as long as I could try to get out.

With this in mind and with the white hot adrenaline searing through my every vein, I cocked my fist back as far as I could and slammed it into the wood behind my head. Whoever made the coffin did a really bad job because it simply gave way. Who knows, maybe I was buried in a cardboard box. I didn't think that at the time since, y'know, there was dirt pouring in about to _suffocate_ me? Yeah, not fun. Trying to recall everything I knew about being buried alive, which obviously wasn't much, I started pushing the soil to the bottom of the box and wriggled out of the small hole I had made. As soon as I could, I started to dig my way upwards at a gradual angle.

Trying to inhale as little as possible, not easy I hasten to add, I managed to grab a hold of something and felt the breeze across my skin. I couldn't believe I had actually done this. I pulled myself out and collapsed heavily on the ground, coughing. Realising that I was near the barn, I stumbled to my feet and tried to decide where to go. I could just walk back into the barn and pretend nothing had happened but that bitch who had buried me was still out there and besides I looked disgusting. Police or barn? I stood there, weighing it up for a while before heading for the police station. Thankfully, it wasn't very far away.

When I reached the station, I simply walked right in. My appearance got me attention and fast. Just as well since the small walk had completely exhausted me and for the second time in 24 hours, I blacked out.

/

When I woke back up, I was lying on a thin mattress in a room that looked suspiciously like a jail cell. I stood up; still feeling exhausted and rattled the bars. A tall, kind of handsome guy poked his head around the corner. "She's up, toss us the keys." He said. After catching a bunch of silver keys he swaggered over and unlocked the door. I stepped out and regarded him. "Why was I locked in?" I scowled.

"Just a precaution." He answered.

"_Riight..._" I said disbelievingly.

"Come with me," he requested, leading me out to another room.

"So, Miss, what happened?" he questioned, guiding me to a table and gesturing for me to sit down.

My mind whirred. If I told the police everything then, 1 – This person might try to hurt me again and 2 – they probably wouldn't believe me. I was better off with a really good lie. "My ex-boyfriend came up behind me and started hitting me. He shoved me into a really deep hole and left. I couldn't get out because it was so deep. At least I think it was him." I sniffed softly, letting tears fall.

"Okay, what's his name?" The officer, who was named Parker, asked me.

A jolt of panic shot through me – no I didn't have a name prepared, shocker right? "Uh..." I hesitated as I tried to think.

"It's okay, it's safe here." Parker smiled at me.

It wasn't safe anywhere, I knew that. But I simply nodded and said the first name that came to mind."Toby Cavanaugh." I knew he would have an alibi at that reform school of his so it was fine. Yes, you do detect a hint of compassion – I do feel, you know?

"We'll look into it. In the meantime, Officer Wilden will accompany you to the hospital." Parker said, beckoning a very familiar guy into the room.

As Wilden and I walked out, I studied his profile. "You went to Rosewood Day." I declared after a moment.

"I graduated not long ago." He said. I nodded and we continued to walk.

/

After being checked out for what seemed like hours, the hospital decided to keep me in overnight. I was sat on the hospital bed for a while until Wilden declared that he had to go and phone the police station. I had been checked in under the name Laura St DeLions.

I was soon incredibly bored until I noticed the TV on the table in front of me. I flipped through channels then found one that was showing Hairspray. I left that on as I relaxed into the thin mattress. A few seconds later a nurse walked in, carrying a massive bouquet of flowers. I barely paid any attention until she called, "Laura St DeLions"

My head snapped up and I frowned. "Here." I replied quietly. The nurse trotted over and placed the bouquet next to my bed. I pulled the note from it, read it over once then gasped in horror. "I see being buried alive won't keep you dead..." I read aloud. I didn't need to read the signature because I knew that it would be signed with a crisp, singular A.

Wilden walked in a moment later to find me curled up, panting in panic."What is it?" He asked immediately. I shot bolt upright.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"Tell me." He said firmly.

"You can't tell anyone else." I said, making a quick decision.

"Okay." He agreed.

"I'm sort of being stalked by this A person." I admitted, passing him the card.

"This is serious – we need to tell the rest of the force!" Wilden exclaimed.

"No! We can't – they'll find me!" I replied in panic.

"We won't let them!" Wilden said sharply.

"No! You're the only one that can know!"

"Fine...We might be able to work out a plan." He mused softly.

"Okay..." I said hesitantly.

/

The next morning, I was awoken by someone roughly shaking my shoulder. "Get up. Laura! Get up!" The voice was a bit familiar.

"What?" I groaned, rolling over.

"We're leaving!" The guy, who I had identified as Wilden, snapped.

"Fine! I'm up." I scowled, sitting up. Wilden was already changed into civilian clothes and had a holdall slung over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked drowsily.

"A safe house. No one else knows where we're going but you have officially been declared as missing." Wilden replied.

"What?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Yes. I'm taking you to a safe house outside Rosewood. You'll live under the name Lauren St Alidonis – it's an anagram of Alison DiLaurentis." Wilden explained.

"Whatever." I said. I would be safe and so would the girls. If that meant I had to leave then so be it.

We left a hour later, although we still had a half hour journey to get to the safe house. I listened to music the full way there. Soon we arrived at a simple, quaint little cottage in the woods. I gazed up at my new home and sighed. Mentally, I said goodbye to Alison DiLaurentis and said hello to Lauren St Alidonis.

**A/N: Yeah, don't even ask...I was quoting Doctor Who while my friend quoted Pretty Little Liars and I got mixed up...that's where the first line came from. It all snowballed and here I am! In this, I've made Alison quite a sarcastic narrator which is fun to write! :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed and tune in soon for the next chapter! -R x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay – hey guys! Continuing with this now so...enjoy.**

About a year later, Wilden came running into the house, with a boyish excitement. "What?" I asked wearily. Since I wasn't allowed outside without him I was getting seriously bored.

"We have a plan now!" He said to me.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. If Wilden heard me, he didn't say so.

"Yeah, we found a young Jane Doe who's about the age you were when you disappeared. Give me your initial ring." Wilden explained. Scowling, I pulled the small ring off my pinky finger and handed it to him. "I'll switch the DNA samples and everyone will think you're dead!" Wilden finished, sounding stupidly excited! I was going to be classed as dead? Yay(!)

After an hour of mindlessly floating about the room, I turned and grabbed my favourite coat. Slipping it on, I wrote a quick note to Wilden. '_Going to buy soda – we're out again.' _Then I grabbed car keys and headed out. I pulled out of the drive way and drove down a road that I knew well.

Soon I killed the engine and began to walk. My face was bundled up with a sheer scarf and my hair was carelessly slung under my hood. I stood in front of a place I hadn't seen in a while but, after steeling my nerves, I slipped into the old DiLaurentis house. The first thing I did was go straight up to my old bedroom. I fondly traced my fingers over the walls.

Letting my hood slip down, I wandered past the window. Then I remembered that Spencer's house was opposite mine and that her bedroom window faced mine. I glanced over my shoulder and, sure enough, the light was on. What if she had seen me? "Shit!" I cursed aloud before pulling my hood up and running out.

"This was a mistake, it was a mistake. Shit!" I muttered to myself as I turned the key. The engine started with a, thankfully quiet, purr and I sped out of the street, making a sharp turn and roaring out.

I soon pulled into the cottage's driveway and I hopped out gracefully, locking the car. I noted that Wilden's car still wasn't there. I couldn't help but feel relieved as I jogged into the cottage and settled on the sofa, flipping on a movie at super speed. I grabbed my note, shoved it in the bin and calmed myself down as Wilden's car pulled in.

"Lauren?" He called. He had started using my fake name...I loathed it.

"What?" I snapped.

"I think I should explain how I'm going to fake your death," Wilden frowned.

"If you must." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Okay. This Jane Doe we found will be put in the morgue. The DNA tests will be run. I'm going to switch the results with your DNA results. I'll go in much earlier and place the ring on the corpse's finger. Everyone will think it's you and you'll be free to live as Lauren." Wilden briefed me quickly.

"Great." I muttered, getting up and walking away.

"Lauren!"

"My name isn't Lauren!" I screamed back, before slamming my bedroom door shut behind me.

I threw myself on the bed and began to punch the pillow in frustration. "My name isn't Lauren, it's Alison!" I ground out with every blow, making sure that it was clearly audible to Wilden.

"I am Alison DiLaurentis! And I am not fucking dead!" I howled, digging my hands into the mattress and yanking. The springs gave an ominous creak as I tugged out a load of stuffing. The springs creaked again then snapped.

I felt it was symbolic – the springs I mean. I had clearly snapped also. I continued to scream insults directed at Wilden as I tore my room apart. I grabbed the wooden bed and flipped it over, letting the headboard smash before I spun to face my mirror, throwing perfume bottles at it. They smashed on impact which also fractured the glass of the mirror.

Yelling in anger or anguish, I'm still not sure which, I swept everything off my desk and stormed over to the opposite side of the room, my heels crunching over the shattered glass on the floor. I pulled some framed pictures off the wall and fired them at the floor.

"You know, I'd rather be dead than here with you!" I howled pitifully, directing the words to Wilden.

I snatched my TV up and, staggering slightly, I flung it through the open window, watching in satisfaction as it burst into pieces. Spinning around furiously, I searched for something else to break.

I picked up a frame that sat next to my bed, ready to smash it. It was a picture of the girls and I. I smashed the glass of the frame then pulled the photo out carefully. Taking great care, I sat down on the floor and looked at their faces. I could see their delight at being included in my group on their faces. I frowned slightly at that. I had done nothing to deserve anyone's admiration. I had been a bitch to every single one of them. They had been nothing but loyal to me and I had manipulated them using their secrets.

I sighed then let my eyes wander over to Emily. She had her arm looped through mine and I was stretched up to whisper into her ear. I sat back, remembering that day.

We had been at my parents' house in the Poconos and Emily and I had just found the most amazing little cove with a pretty little pool. We were tearing back to the house to tell the other girls when Emily had slipped. Since my arm was looped through hers we both fell, laughing. The other three appeared and rolled their eyes, giggling slightly. I could still remember the way Spencer had shook her head disapprovingly. In fact, I could remember every word that had been said that day.

"_What are you two doing?" Spencer asked, raising her eyebrows._

"_We fell over Spence!" Emily had smiled, getting up and offering her hand to me. I grinned and grabbed her hand, jumping up. _

"_Yeah Spence, chill out!" I sniped. _

_Spencer shrugged. _

"_What's up, you two?" Hanna had asked. _

"_We found the most amazing cove!" Emily smiled. _

"_Yeah, you guys need to see it!" I insisted. As we were about to go, my mom had called us back for a photo._

"_Smile girls!" she called. At that, I leant up and whispered something into Emily's ear secretively. She had shivered when I first spoke then laughed at what I said. _

As I looked at the picture, I could see something in Emily's eyes. Apart from the cheer and laughter there was a deeper emotion there. I sighed again, running my hand over my face. I felt guilty for everything I had done to the girls. But I felt worst about leading Emily on when I knew exactly how she felt about me.

Shaking my head, I pushed the girls from my mind. I would never see them again. I really should focus on the blood pouring from my palms. I got up and, carefully dodging pieces of shattered glass, I headed downstairs. Wilden had left while I had been freaking out, so all my insults had been to empty air. "How thoughtless of him." I muttered before opening a drawer and pulling out several things.

After cleaning my palms and putting some messy butterfly stitches into them, I strode about the house, still not fully calm. However I did jump when the letterbox swung open then shut again. I trotted to the door and picked up the envelope.

"Shit!" I called loudly when I saw what was written on the front. My true name was written on the front in scarlet ink that had evidently been wet earlier as it had droplets running down the envelope; spookily reminiscent of blood. Hesitantly, I slid the card out, reading what it said.

"Now, now, now Alison...I'm sure the Radley will have a nice little padded cell for you. Have fun there! -A." I read aloud.

"Bitch." I scowled deeply, stuffing the letter into the bin, before turning away.

/

I had been chilling out on the sofa for about an hour and Wilden still hadn't returned. I wasn't all too bothered though, and A's note had pretty much been pushed to the back of my mind. That was until I heard the letterbox go again. Suddenly a little fearful, I stood up and headed out. Opening the letter, I read aloud again...

"I've always thought people were good bargaining chips. Tell me Alison – how much would you pay for Emily? Let's find out. The woods at Spencer's. One hour – I'm counting. -A."

**A/N: Oooh! Anyway – I just want to thank my reviewers, I love you guys! The third part will be up shortly! Until then: adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Final part to this story so I hope you enjoy! This is the action chap! :P**

I finished reading the letter and my first reaction was to throw it aside. Emily, my Emily was trapped by that...bitch?! I was frozen in shock for a few minutes, my eyes reading the note over, unable to comprehend it correctly.

I had spent about 5 minutes reading it before I fully realised the gravity of the situation. There was about 50 minutes left of my hour. It would take me maybe 40 minutes to drive there and then I had 10 minutes to find Emily. I was screwed.

In desperation, I scampered upstairs and raked through Wilden's wardrobe, looking for a black backpack that I knew he didn't use. I finally found it and hunted about, grabbing a torch and a knife. I slung the pack over my shoulders and picked up my keys and phone before darting out.

Fumbling with my keys, I unlocked the car and jumped into the driver's seat. I turned them in the ignition, swore loudly when I stalled the engine. I tried again and this time the car roared into life. Sighing in relief, I slammed my foot down onto the accelerator and sped out.

I drove wildly, making sharp hairpin turns and going at ridiculous speeds. People honked their horns at me angrily but all I could think of was Emily and how she was with A.

I skidded into Spencer's street and turned sharply, driving over someone's lawn. I didn't really care. I literally abandoned my car at the edge of the woods and leapt out. Clicking the torch on, I darted into the woods, letting the darkness swallow me.

/

After fruitless searching for about 10 minutes, I eventually sat on a patch of soft moss. I would never find Emily. She would be killed and it would be my fault. I was worrying over this for what felt like a good hour when I heard it. The singing.

A soft, eerie voice sang slowly, "If you go down to the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise..." the voice was gentle but mildly terrifying. I stood up and began to follow the singing hesitantly.

"If you go down to the woods today, you better go in disguise." They sang. I continued to follow, shivering at the freakishness of the voice.

"For every bear that ever there was will gather there for certain..." the voice trailed, taking on a high, frightening quality.

"Because today's the day, the teddy bears have their picnic..." It finished. I spun, having following it and still seeing nothing. There was a soft whimper from behind me and I ran towards it, crashing through the foliage and trees.

Once I broke through them all, I found Emily sitting. She was bound to a tree and gagged. However the thing that scared me most was that she sat on a red and white checked table cloth with a teddy bear opposite her. Retrieving my knife, I slashed through all her bonds then untied her gag.

When she finally processed it all, the look on her face was priceless. If I hadn't been so terrified, I would have laughed.

"Ali?" Emily murmured disbelievingly.

"Yeah." I said distractedly, spinning to look for anyone before grabbing Emily's hand and yanking her out. We got to the abyss and I decided to walk alongside it until we reached the end of the woodland. That was until we heard the sinister laugh.

"Where are you?" I yelled out to A.

"Ah, I can finish what I started and take out a little liar at the same time." The voice snarled. A hooded figure strolled out absently.

They brandished a knife triumphantly and I stepped in front of Emily protectively. A laughed again, derisively this time and took a threatening step forward. I matched it with a step forward of my own. A lunged with the knife and I jumped aside, throwing my strongest leg, my right, out in a high snap kick, hoping to knock the blade out of A's hand. The weapon clattered to the ground nearby.

Realising I didn't have time to grab my own knife, I prepared to fight. Unfortunately, I wasn't prepared for the blow to the solar plexus A had just delivered. The breath left me with an oof as I took a half step backwards.

Regaining my breath eventually, I yelled to Emily, "Run! Leave!" She stayed frozen behind me and I had no choice but to spin to face A and throw a sharp punch. A easily deflected it and a moment later their left leg shot out in a strong kick.

"Emily! Run!" I screamed. Gazing at me sadly, Emily mouthed a simple, 'I'm so sorry' before taking off. I couldn't watch her go however. I had a job to do.

I grabbed A's foot and pulled, hoping to knock them off balance. A just spun with my momentum and threw a wild punch towards my face. I snapped my head to the left and grimaced as the punch glanced off my jaw.

I swung my leg around, sweeping A's legs from under them. They fell to the ground with a pretty loud thud then, with their whole frame radiating anger, began to scissor their legs upwards. I cried out as every kick thudded into my chest.

I stumbled back from the ferocity of the blows then leant back, trying to regain my balance. Next thing I know, I was falling. My arms windmilled madly in the air as I fought to stay upright.

No such luck. After what felt like hours of desperate flailing, I tumbled backwards. I didn't hit the ground as soon as I expected. Then I remembered the abyss. I screamed loudly as I fell then crashed into the hard packed soil at the bottom of the abyss.

I felt bones snap on instinct then next thing I knew, I was hovering above my own body. I could see the nauseating angle that my neck was at and the sickening way my ribs stuck out of my chest. It was clear that this was one experience I would not survive. A had succeeded. I was dead.

A few seconds later, Emily came running in. I watched her sadly as she spun, clearly looking for me. I cried out for her but she obviously couldn't hear me. I watched as her eyes fell on the abyss. Even in the silence, it was difficult to pick up her words. "No...Alison. I only got you back..." she whispered.

Tears started to flow down my translucent cheeks as Emily peered over the edge of the abyss. Seeing my obviously dead body, she broke down into the sobs. Every noise that left her lips broke my heart a little more. I sat my spirit next to her and stayed there as she sobbed.

Emily went and found Wilden, telling him about me. Of course he was the only one who believed her. He found my body and swapped it over with the Jane Doe he used. He wasn't lying any more. I truly was dead.

My name is Alison DiLaurentis and now you know. I didn't die by chance. I died to save Emily. I died to save the girl I loved.

**A/N: Well guys this is this little fic finished :D I hope you enjoyed my little twist on canon! Review please and I shall see you all soon! **

**-R ;) xoxo**


End file.
